An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) generally carries one or more batteries to provide power to various types of components thereof. The conventional batteries generally have two separate ports for power supply and data connection, respectively. However, the separate ports of the conventional batteries make the battery structure complicated, and thus it is inconvenient to attach such batteries to UAVs or remove them from the UAVs.